Summer Air
by Leximon
Summary: Sora must get a roommate even though he hates them but when a man named Riku shows up Sora finds him perfect and irresistible, the only problem is that Riku is straight. And Sora wants him more than anything. Will he get him, or lose him? Rated M for late


Prologue

I take a deep breath, breathing in the last bits of summer that still lingered in the air. I smile and look at the roaring campfire, I don't know how or why but somehow my life changed countless times through the course of the most beautiful summer I ever witnessed. Well, maybe my life didn't change, honestly compared to this, it feels like I was dead before and now at this moment, where it feels the most real, my life restarted. Looking back now, my life technically started rebirthing two weeks before summer when I got a letter that made me do something that lead me here . . .

(How it all began)

_Dear Mr. Sora S_suto-mu,

_Thank you very much for sending in your new novel to Lovable publishers, unfortunately our company believes that the whole vampire romance novel is a little bit played out and very far fetched. We at Lovable Publishers believe in originality and we certainly __**DO NOT**__ believe to follow such trends set by Stephenie Meyer, P.C Cast, Kristen Cast and Max Turner, Of course these authors created amazing novels, and we have nothing ageist them, it's just we wish to start a new trend one people will be fascinated by and others will try to follow. We see your amazing potential, and we hope you'll try again and consider us when you're done. We honestly do believe you'll be the next that will start a world wide trend in novels and create a nationally best-selling novel; in fact we're convinced you will. We'll contact you in the next few months to see if started writing something new, please do for me and my comrades, we are extremely excited and we have high hopes for you._

_Here's hoping, Lily Anderson._

CEO of Lovable Publishers.

"Wow that's the first time since I became a writer I got a some-what positive reply for one of my novels,"I say happily to my self, well happily until I remember that that was my last hope of not having to get a roommate, I knew this was going to happen, but I was trying to suppress this dreadful, and gruesome fact.

I hated having roommates ever since collage. And I never wanted to have to share what my dad had created on this beautiful piece of land, a cottage, a cabin - which after I moved here I turned into a workshop for my art -, and a set of stairs that were carved out of stone that led to a private beach, with anyone other then someone I loved. This paradise is located in the heart cottage country, a very small town called Kinmont. The town's logo feels like it was made for me and my best friend Namine, _An artist's paradise._ That's right I'm not just an author, I'm an artist.

I start to tap my pencil on my desk, when I realize it's twelve at night, "Huh, that late already?" I ask myself, and almost as if on cue I yawned loudly, thinking I should go to bed. I start to put away my pencils, my sketch pad, my paints, and my brushes. As I put the last few things away I stop in my track and look onto a painting that I'd been working on for the past few days, usually I look at it in longing, longing to be there swimming in the beautifully ocean blue water, under the dazzling sunlight. But this time it's different I look at the painting and I get a feeling I've been there . . . more like lived there, but I know I haven't. It felt almost like I lived there in a dream, or maybe a past life, or in an alternate universe. Actually it felt like all of the above, but as soon as I start to ponder the thought it vanishes, and the longing is back.

~oOo~

That night I had a dream . . . well actually I had a nightmare, one I hadn't had for quite a few years before today. It starts happily but I know how it ends, It ends with my fathers death, the nightmare starts like so; A much younger me about ten years old, my mother, and my father are happily laying and I'm swimming on the beach, everything seems perfect until my father begins to complain that he's tried and at a loss of energy, my mother –being the paranoid one- tells him to go upstairs and lay down. About three minutes later she told me to get out of the water and gather my toys because she had to start dinner. Once I have everything in my hands I follow her upstairs but before I reach the stairs a sharp wind trips me and when I get up the air begins to feel omonias, and right at that moment I ask my mom if daddy's okay, she says he wasn't feeling well and she'll check up on him now.

The next thing I hear is a loud scream, I look at my mom but she's already running toward the scream, a few seconds after she ran away I heard another scream. I start wondering why my parents are screaming, so I walk up to there room and I see it, well I see him, a tall man wearing sunglasses and a muffler, with a knife covered in blood in his right hand, and my parents on the floor bleeding to death. I try to run away but I'm not fast enough, he catches up and laughs evilly, the kind you only see on television, after that there were police sirens out side the cottage and in a commotion he stabbed the side of my hip, in an attempt to kill me.

The next thing I rember is waking up in a hospital, next to me was a small blond girl drawing in a sketchpad. I smile and ask her, "What'cha drawing?" The girl doesn't look up and says, "You." Then after a few seconds she looks up with tears streaming down her face, she drops her sketchpad and jumps up to give me a hug. "Who are you?" I ask. She looks at me stomps her feet to the ground, and says proudly, "I'm your rescuer!" Then she runs and tells a doctor that I'm awake.

And that's it I woke up with my pupils tiny and sweat soaking my clothes, I right away take off my shirt and throw it into the hamper. If you're wondering who the blond girl was she **IS **my best friend Namine. And she apparently saved me because she saw the man kill my father through the window when she was playing in the forest, then she ran to her mom and told her what she saw and her mom called the police.

I look at my clock and it says it's nine in the morning, I decide to skip breakfast and move on to the part of the day I was dreading. The time where I had to write the bloody roommate ad, I pull out my laptop from under the bed and about fifteen minutes later I finish. The ad that I wrote in haste, reads:

_Twenty-one year old male looking for any gender roommate that __**MUST BE**_

_Able to pull ones weight. Two bedrooms, one bath small cottage, includes_

_Sprat cabin workshop, and a small privet beach up by small rock lake, on_

_Privet road 132. The cottage is located in the middle of a peaceful and_

_Tranquil forest. Call 705-452-9942 to set up interview. _

**Okay I finally wrote the prologue, Um Chapter one will be out by Sunday(It's almost been a year so, LIES) it'll be called The Interview Process.**


End file.
